In conventional semiconductor structures, there are flux divergence points in wires and vias which act as nucleation points for electromigration-induced voiding in damascene and dual-damascene wiring. These flux divergence points result in void fails in the wires and the vias when current density in the wires and the vias exceed a certain maximum value. Therefore, there is a need for a semiconductor structure (and a method for forming the same) preventing the creation of void fails in the wires and the vias when there is no intentional interface between the via and underlying wire.